The invention relates generally to a scouting vehicle system for mapping applications.
Off-road vehicles, such as agricultural tractors may be operated in fields having a variety of soil conditions and obstacles. For example, an autonomous vehicle such as a tractor may be driven through a field having soft soil (e.g., due to a high moisture content of the soil), around ponds, in proximity to human structures and boundaries (e.g., fences, barns), and so on. Generally, the autonomous vehicle may be provided a map that may be used by the autonomous vehicle to follow certain paths and to avoid certain terrain features. While the autonomous vehicle may successfully traverse a field while applying a low or medium resolution (e.g., having a low or medium level of mapping detail) map, higher resolution maps may improve driving paths and workflow. As a result, the yield from crops located within higher resolution maps may be increased. In addition, a higher degree of mapping resolution may improve drive times and enhance operational efficiency.